


The Nightmare's Beginning Returns

by Cheloya



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Yuffie knows something is up the moment she slams through the door.





	The Nightmare's Beginning Returns

Yuffie makes a habit of flinging his door open with enough force that the paint on the ceiling flakes away and the more delicate of his wares jingle nervously in their display cases. Cid makes a habit of swearing at her viciously for it, but he can't quite manage that today because there's a grin trying to eat the lower half of his face. Yuffie's halfway through her usual kiai ("HIIIIIIIII CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!") when she notices it, and she stops abruptly, mid-obnoxiousness.

"What're _you_ so happy about?" She asks with a perplexed expression. "Did I step in something?" Her eyes narrow. "Is there a _sign_ on me?" She reaches around behind herself and swipes at her back, which is blank, but Cid likes that she suspects stealth in him, since he's got it in similar amounts to drunken Behemoths.

"Didn't tape anything to ya, kid," he tells her with that same grin. "But you'll never guess what Sora's doin' right now."

Yuffie's eyes widen, intrigued. She leans herself over his counter, propping her chin up on her palms and her elbows on the glass and cocks her head at him. "What's he doing?"

Cid's grin widens almost imperceptibly as he reaches the punch line. "Takin' Vince his new toy."

Yuffie gapes, elbows slipping out from under her to allow the jaw to drop the whole way. "You sent the kid to _Vincent?_ " She demands, horrified. "Do you want him to get _eaten?_ "

After a moment's hesitation, "And why the hell didn't you tell me _sooner!_ I'm missing it!"

* * *

Vincent lives in a tiny little house in the middle of the darkest alleyway Traverse Town has to offer. He's one of the only residents who doesn't hang a light above his door. His hair is long and unkempt, half-heartedly tamed with a strip of red fabric that may or may not have been dyed with blood. Normally, he is sedate and vaguely melancholy - not that people tend to look at him long enough to pick that up. He wears the ever-serviceable black, and a certain number of belts.

Currently, he is trying to explain to an almost manically happy blue-eyed child that belts are not genetic, and he cannot possibly be Leon's long lost brother. Or father. Or son.


End file.
